The Fred Silverman Company/Summary
Background: The Fred Silverman Company was the production company of Fred Silverman that was formed in 1981 initially as "The InterMedia Entertainment Company" (not to be confused with a current film distributor also called InterMedia (The Quiet American, Iris, Adaptation)), before the name was changed to the then-later one in 1987. InterMedia Entertainment Company (1982-1987) Nicknames: "InterMedia Rainbow", "Rainbow Letters" Logo: On a black background, we see big rainbow-colored words “InterMedia” with an underline stretching across and smaller words written below InterMedia InterMedia Entertainment Company Variants: *Depending on the quality, the rainbow colors of the logo can vary. *One variant has the word "InterMedia" in smaller but more colorful letters, has no underline under it, and the smaller words (without "InterMedia") are capitalized. **On the NBC season of We Got It Made, a second later forming, the word "and" appears below. *Another is similar to the above variant, but the size and colors of the word "InterMedia" remains unchanged and the smaller words aren't capitalized. *In the cartoon series Meatballs and Spaghetti and Pandamonium, the rainbow colors of the logo slowly flow to the right. Shortly after, the star that dots the "i" shines briefly. *An in-credit notice appears on The Mighty Orbots. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None for the normal variant. The Meatballs and Spaghetti and Pandamonium variants has the rainbow colors flowing through the letters and the shine on the star. Music/Sounds: The end theme finished over it. Availability: Rare. Since many of Silverman's shows during this era were not big hits, this logo is very hard to find. Survives on The Mighty Orbots and the first season of Matlock on DVD and on Hallmark Movies & Mysteries and Me-TV and the 1st 3 Perry Mason TV films on DVD and Me-TV. Also seen on We Got It Made, Meatballs and Spaghetti, and Pandamonium. Scare Factor: None for the normal variant. Minimal for the Meatballs and Spaghetti and Pandamonium variants as a few may be startled by the sudden star shining, but otherwise it's harmless. _______________________________________________________________ The Fred Silverman Company 1st Logo (February 10, 1987-April 26, 2002) Nicknames: "FSSF", "FS", "Mirrored FS" Logo: On a black background, some stylized deep carmine pink letters fade in, which are Fred Silverman’s initials “FS” as reflected ala a “mirror” effect in four different directions: left, right, below left, and below right. The words “THE FRED SILVERMAN COMPANY” appear on the logo, and is chyroned in. The letters then turn red, light orange, and light yellow. The end result approximates this: FSSF THE FRED SILVERMAN COMPANY FSSF Variants: *There is a variant feature a slightly different color blend. *On the syndicated season of We Got It Made, "in association with" is seen under the logo. *On the final season of Diagnosis Murder, the logo was compressed horizontally and "THE FRED SILVERMAN COMPANY" name in a slightly different font. FX/SFX: Just the logo, words appearing, and color blending. Cheesy Factor: This logo and its formation SFX are still too plain, not to mention quite ugly. Music/Sounds: The end theme of a show or generic network music on NBC, ABC & CBS starting in 1994. Music/Sounds Variant: A Hungarian-dubbed rerun of the Father Dowling Mysteries season 1 episode "The Mafia Priest Mystery: Part 1" on AXN Crime had the Viacom "V of Steel" warp speed music playing over it due to a sloppy plastering job. Availability: Uncommon. Seen intact on post-1987 episodes of Matlock on Hallmark Movies & Mysteries, DVD and Me-TV, In The Heat of the Night on WGN America, Perry Mason TV movies on Hallmark Movies & Mysteries, Me-TV and on DVD, and Diagnosis Murder on Me-TV, Hallmark Movies & Mysteries and on DVD. Also appeared on Father Dowling Mysteries and Jake and the Fatman on DVD and whenever those shows get reran, if ever. This was also seen on 2004 syndicated late night airings of Perry Mason Returns and the 1996 TV movie, My Very Best Friend. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The ugliness combined with dramatic end themes may startle some viewers. 2nd Logo (September 15, 1990-January 26, 1991) Nickname: "FS II" Logo: On a white background, we see the the text: Produced in Association with FS The Fred Silverman 'Company & THE SY FISCHER COMPANY with "FS" in the same font as the previous logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Seen on ''Piggsburg Pigs!, which aired on Fox Kids in 1990. Scare Factor: None.